New Light
by KHR1427
Summary: When Gray gets attacked by his 'sweet, naive, too trusting girlfriend', he begins to see her in a much new light.


This was based on a convo between a friend and her boyfriend.

It this world they're in are AU...cause they fight, but no magic is involved...or else, 'poorer' Gray.

* * *

Gray turned the tv down, silencing the emergency broadcast about an escaped rapist close to Magnolia. His thoughts, of course, turned immediately to his girlfriend, currently at the corner store, buying their lunch.

Crap, he thought. If this damn rapist were to get Juvia when I'm not with her...

Cause sure she's not exactly the sanest girl in Magnolia, she was way too naive and trusting. Besides, how could his short, skinny, helpless girlfrend possibly fight against such a big, burly guy?

Gray made up his mind and stalked to his room, digging up his old tae Kwan do uniform.

15 minutes later, when Juvia walked through the door with a grocery bag tightly clenched in her hands and expecting to find her boyfriend sleeping or studying, she was surprised to find him standing right at the door, wearing a wore out white suite.

"Um, Gray-sama, what are you doing?" Juvia sidestepped around him and walked to the kitchen, wondering if Natsu and her boyfriend were having another stupid costume party.

"Is Natsu here?" She called out, completely oblivious to what was going on outside her naive brain.

Gray followed her through the halls, exasperated at her careless attitude. How could she be this calm with a rapist roaming through Fiori right this moment?

"No, and he'll be here for dinner. But that's not what I'm saying. I'm dressed like this because I'm going to teach you some self defense moves."

Juvia paused while unloading her cans and packages.

"Well, stop staring. Come at me. Pretend I'm a big scary burly guy who you ran into in the middle of the night."

If you were, Gray-sama,you would've been dead by now, Juvia thought, a bit sarcastically.

But there were more pressing matters at hand.

"It's okay Gray-sama, Juvia can take care of myself, and although Juvia loves that you're concerned for me, if Natsu's really coming over for dinner, Juvia will have to buy more food."

What? Gray thought. Was she seriously just saying this?

"But Juvia, what if he tries to hurt you?"

Juvia eyed her boyfriend a bit warily. Had he not seen the neighborhood Juvia grew up in? Living on Phantom Lord street and being the only attractive female, Juvia happened to be really good in the department of defending herself against idiots pervs.

"Gray sama, this really isn't needed. Juvia knows how to protect herself. Juvia doesn't want to hurt you."

"No, you need to do this. What if you got hurt when I wasn't with you? Would you want me to live with that guilt for the rest of my life?"

Gray had to pull the "you don't care about my feelings" card. That persistent idiot.

"Fine, Gray- sama Juvia will attack you, but just this once. And then Juvia will feel extremely sorry for what she did."

Better, thought Gray. At least she was finally serious.

He readied his position while his girlfriend's eyes suddenly filled with raw power.

Wait, what? Why did Juvia look as if she was able to clobber him.

And that was when he remembered the time she almost onehandedly took out Elfman.

"Wait, no, Juviaaaaaa!"

* * *

A few hours later, Gray woke up groggy in a bed he knew wasn't his. The smell of medicine and the stiffness of the bed let him know he was in a hospital.

Wait what?

Across the room, his girlfriend was crying on Natsu's shoulder.

"And he told me to attack him so I did, but when I started, I suddenly remembered how fun fighting was and I lost control."

Natsu just laughed and patted her head.

"Well, I sure feel bad for Gray when he wakes up...you hit his groin preeettty hard."

Gray groaned at the memory of his sweet girlfriend beating him up, with as much ferocity as Erza possessed.

That poor rapist that ever decided to anger my girl, he thought, staring at his red nosed girlfriend with a new light.

Hopefully when he woke, Juvia's blow to his head will give him amnesia.

(He certainly didn't need 2 Erza's in his life; especially when he was living with one...)

* * *

ANO...  
THANKS FOR READING, AND REVIEWING, IF YOU'LL REVIEW.


End file.
